Zacey Playlist
by AccountDiscontinued
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Enchanted

Thank you reviewers, I want to adress the reviewer who wanted me to write a Zevie version, I apologize but I'm a Zacey fan and I think it would be fair to let a Zevie fan write a Zevie Playlist. Second, I wanted to broaden the Zacey fanfic archive because there isn't alot. Sorry. Also, I plan to have this story be maybe 30 chapters or more. I'll try my hardest to do most of your suggestions. They are all random. This first one is in favor of my first reviewer, I believe spottedwind19. I got two suggestions for Something, by Cymphonique which is the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Enchanted**

**_by Taylor Swift_**

**There I was again tonight**  
**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**  
**Same old tired lonely place**

Yet another Justin Cole party. Just as amazing as every other. But that's the problem. Same routine same Saturday night. Talking, dancing the works. All my time as a Perf, but I never truly understood these parties. Sure you gain reputation and a night out but I wasn't surrounded by people who like me for me. Faking laughs at pointless jokes and smiling at conversations you are really zoning out in your head. I feel completely stuck. In this lifestyle. Yea, I might be Queen of the Perfs, head of everything, and you might think I have the choice to not go to these parties that, "our people" throw. But I don't. In order to stay at the top, you need to associate with the top. If it means being in a room with people who completely hate you then so be it.

**Walls of insincerity**  
**Shifting eyes and vacancy**  
**Vanished when I saw your face**

I continue with the status quo as always dancing, eyeing everyone elses dance moves to see what they are doing. I scan my eyes all across the dance floor and I feel his undeniable presence.

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

We lock eyes instantly and no words were said but its was like we were having our own conversation. His dim frame was barely visible yet I see it coming towards me.

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**  
**Across the room your silhouette**  
**Starts to make its way to me**  
**The playful conversation starts**  
**Counter all your quick remarks**  
**Like passing notes in secrecy**

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice you." He stated. And that was it. I was pulled into his spell and latched onto every word he said.

"I could say the same." I replied.

"Is it because of all these sequins?" he said jokingly. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans. Nothing flashy. I was the one wearing sequins in fact. I'm quite happy with my work as I do say so myself. I laughed-genuinely this time.

"No, it's just you." I said honestly.

"Really? It wasn't my royal glow? Or my enchanting studliness?" He asked and furrowed his brow.

"Nahh. Royalty wouldn't be caught dead with a peasant such as I." I reply.

"Well you're my Cinderella." He declared.

**And it was enchanting to meet you**  
**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

"Okay guys grab a partner and boogie down!" Grace cheered.

"GRACE! It's a slow dance not retro night!" Molly yelled after the blonde. The strobe lights where already in place and they were dimmed to a gold color.

"You want to dance?" He says laying out a hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I'd love to Prince-"

"Robbins." He finishes. He held me in a way, that I can't even describe. Insides are jumbled and I'm pretty sure by the time I let go I'll fall to the ground.

"My parent's will be home in an hour hit the road!" Justin yelled.

"When can I see you again?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Soon. Princess." He said smoothly while he kissed my hand. With that he exited the room.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

A permanent blush lay on my face all night. I couldn't get his face, his wit, charm out of my head. Soon, won't be soon enough.

**The lingering question kept me up**  
**2 AM, who do you love?**  
**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**  
**And now I'm pacing back and forth**  
**Wishing you were at my door**  
**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**  
**It was enchanting to meet you,**  
**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

The word, "Soon." was etched in my brain. My mind already counting the seconds. It's the middle of the night and I continue to replay it. Over and over again. I wish I can tell him what I had wanted to. I want him to come through that door so I can lay my heart out and make sure he never gets away.I walk around my bedrooom thinking of ways to find him. So I can be around him again

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

I can wonder every possibility of that night every detail, something I could've done to make the night more perfect. bUt I can't. It was flawless. I twirl and twist myself imagining every dance we couldve done every move I could've made.

**This is me praying that**  
**This was the very first page**  
**Not where the story line ends**  
**My thoughts will echo your name**  
**Until I see you again**  
**These are the words I held back**  
**As I was leaving too soon**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

"You're my Cinderella." he told me. He's my Prince Robbins. I smirk blissfully. I just hope this fairytale never ends. I hope what I didn't say ruined the chances of "Soon" not being sooner. Like any other Cinderella story, all it took was one night. One night for me to know I don't want him to have someone else. Someone waiting for him, but me.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**  
**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

*Time Passes*

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

Tonight's the night. I don't wan't this night to go to waste. I hope he'll be there waiting for me.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

Insecurities flood my concentration. "He has another girl." "Why would he wait that long for you." "He probably forgot about you." I've been waiting here in my light blue dress and my hopes high waiting for my "Prince" to come. I find a fimiliar silhouette approach me.

"Hey, Cinderella. I've been waiting."

* * *

**Did you like it! I know fluffy and unrealistic, but review and remember to send in song ideas!**

**Next song will be, Something by Cymphonique!**


	2. Something

**Thanks again! I wrote a one shot called Kacey's Personal Bubblegum Machine, check it out! It would mean a lot! Here is chapter 2 in favor of StrawberryCrush! Hope you like it!**

**I Don't Own These Songs. All Rights to them.**

**Something**

_**Cymphonique**_

**I know I'm young but I  
Know what I want  
It wasn't hard for me to figure it out  
Knew you were something different  
Way you caught my attention  
You really changed me baby  
**

I've always been a determined girl. I know exactly what I want and how to get it. The way he looked was enough. I was sold. The way he walked, the way he carried himself was just…hot. I haven't even gotten to his voice yet.

**I wasn't even lookin' but then I saw you  
You kind of made it hard for me to pass by you  
You came so unexpected boy but I'm not complainin'  
Cuz' I'm so into you baby**

I found him by fate or whatever really. It was in the hallway on the way to science. He opened the door for me like a proper gentleman. I was surprised. Chivalry in this school is dead.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said.

"Guys don't usually open the door for me." I said face down.

"I'm new so I didn't get the Brewster High douchebag manual. As long as I'm around your door will be opened and your seat will be pulled." He promised.

"I can handle that." I replied. It turned out that every third period, my chair would be pulled and my door would be open. Just like he said. We were science partners which meant I had to sit next to him every day. He smells like sweet spices. Something has me hooked into his…everything.

**Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Everytime I'm with you  
There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you**

**There is something**

He's got me puzzled. I usually keep my cool and act confident but I can't help but feel so vulnerable about him. I don't know how it happens. If we ever do a project on pulse and he's my partner, I'll be diagnosed with irregular heartbeat. I'm the only one that notices the golden specks in his brown eyes because I can swim in them for hours.

**Never trippin' off all these silly girls  
Even though they're all chasin' after you  
But I ain't mad at em'  
Look at you boy  
You got everything a girl could want**

Who wouldn't want him? I mean the looks, the brawn, the sweetness, and he is an impeccable flirt. He loves talking to girls, and I can't blame him.

**I wasn't even lookin' but then I saw you  
You kind of made it hard for me to pass by you  
You came so unexpected boy but I'm not complainin'  
Cuz' I'm so in to you baby**

Every time fall, but he always catches me. It's always at the time I need someone. **  
**

**You're the best friend that I never thought I had  
There's no questions or mistakes crossin' paths  
Me and you together are a dream come true  
Something bout' you boo  
So many guys in the world  
But ain't none of them like you no  
Said there's something bout' you  
And I hope you feel it too  
There's no limit to the way I'm feeling**

When I saw him I never knew that he would take me under his wing and give me a chance. When all the Perfs turned on me, he was there to bring me up from rock bottom. He helped me find real friends and discover my talent and passion for music. When we sing it's like magic, we just fit together like two puzzle pieces. Any other guy could've done that for me but he did.

**Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Everytime I'm with you  
There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you  
There is something**

I know that I can't repay him. But every time where together I can't stop thinking about taking him by the collar on his tacky plaid shirt and kissing him. I'm hooked.

**Somethin' bout' you babe  
Somethin' bout' you babe…**

**Somethin'**

**There is Somethin'**

**Baby**

"Zander," I called. He looked up in a, "Yea what?" kinda way.

"I think you're really special." I admitted face down.

"Kacey," He began pulling my face up.

"What if I thought that you were special too?"

**Did you like it? Next few chapters will be in Zan Zan's POV! Till next song!**


	3. Fall

**Happy Birthday to ME! So happy! Anyways, this songfic will be in Zander's POV, like I said. The end of the last chapter was what I want/thought was going to happen in HTRALS.**

***ANNOUCEMENT***

**Kacey's Personal Bubblegum Machine will be turned into a oneshot series called The Zacey Kiss-capades. Cute, right?**

**StrawberryCrush: AWESOME update January 15, 2013. And I'm NEVER tired of fluff.**

**Oh, and this one will be written a little different.**

**On With the Story...**

"Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" my son Isaiah asked innocently. He had my good looks and his mother's deep dimples and bright smile.

"Sure. **Let me tell you a story, about a girl and a boy**..."

**Fall**

_**By Justin Bieber**_

_His name was Ander. He had great friends, and a band. He was quite handsome too." I said with a smile. "_**He fell in love with his best friend**_…." She was a star, and really pretty. See, Ander always thought she, Macey was special. _**When she's around he feels nothing but joy. **_Soon, she started acting different. She met, the evil Zene He used and he betrayed her—_

"Daddy, what does betwayed mean?" my son asked.

"It means he let her down, and hurt her." I explained.

"Well I don't like Zene," he anounced shaking his head. "But Ander sounds cool." He said with a wide smile.

_He made her feel bad and she came to band practice with, red marks. Ander tried to help _**but she was already broken, and it made her blind. **_Ander was really angry that that happened._

"_What's wrong Macey?" Ander would ask, every day. _

"_Nothing. I tripped." She would answer. Macey was clumsy. But she would never get hurt that bad. Ander loved her a lot. Once and for all she finally left Zene._

"YAY!" Isaiah yelled.

"Sssh, buddy." I told him.

"OK," he whispered.

_After that _**she could never believe that love would ever treat her right. **_Zene never went away though. Ander was determined, which means he made up his mind on trying to get him away. One day Zene tried to get Macey back with cheap flowers and nasty candy. So Ander who was really strong, punched Zene. Zene ran away._

"Buddy," I began. He was really into the story.

"Yea." He replied.

"Don't ever hit a girl EVER. Not even your sister. Because guys who hit girls are terrible people. They are weak and don't deserve to be on earth. Got that." I demanded strictly. I could feel the blood bubbling in my veins again.

"Yes Daddy." He promised.

"_Why did you do that Ander?" Macey yelled at him nervously._

"_Because I love you too much to see you fall for his trap again!" he yelled back._

"_What!" she screamed cluelessly._

"**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware? You're the smile on my face. And I ain't going nowhere. **_You mean the world to me Macey and I didn't like that you were with him to begin with and then to find out that he __hit __you! I just couldn't take it."_

"_Why! Why do you care so much." She asked._

"**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while. **_I want to know._** What's gonna make you fall in love?.**_" He told her._

"_Don't do this Ander." She said breaking down into tears._

"Why did Macey start crying?" Isaih pondered.

"She was scared of love." I answered.

"**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart. **_I want to be the one to break that wall down. _**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love. **_You deserve to be free. You are an angel, you know that. _**You can't fly unless you let yourself , I can tell you're afraid of what this might do. **_I want to be more than your best friend._

**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose.**

**Well, I don't wanna lose it either I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand." **_Ander pulled out his hand dandy ukelele and sang to her._

"Do you want me to sing the song?" I asked him.

"Yes. I love when you sing." He responded happily.

**Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?**

**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry**

**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**

**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**

**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out **

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**

**But if you spread your wings**

**You can fly away with me**

**But you can't fly unless you let your...**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

"That's a really nice song Daddy. What happened to Ander and Macey?" He egged on practically bouncing out of his onesie.

"Well,_ Macey_ realized how much _Ander_ loved her and fell in love with him too. They began to live a really happy life to together." My beautiful wife Kassandra Marie Robbins-Simon answered for me. She gave Isaiah a kiss on the forehead good nite.

"What? I don't get any sugar?" I complained and kissed my wife.

"Do you have to do that in here? Two kids sleep in this room." our 9 year old diva daughter Kaylynn nagged.

"Wonder where she gets that attitude from." I tease in the arms of Kacey.

"Alright you two, time for bed." she directed.

"I really like that story Daddy."

"I do too."

**Did you like the format? Loved it, hated it. Tell me! I took some verses out because it was repetitve and I think you kinda get the point. Reviews for my birthday?**

**Oh, and if you didn't get it.**

**Ander: Zander**

**Macey: Kacey**

**Zene: Dean**


End file.
